Cariño, te apestan los pies
by Alias-Hawk
Summary: [OOT][puede haber malas palabras en el contenido]Una desagradable Sorpresa en la recién casada pareja de Link y Zelda...que tan lejos los puede llevar la solución a este Problema? Collab de Kitsune no Baka y Alias Hawk [Capítulo no 2! Leanlo o sufran!]
1. un oloroso dspertar

**Cariño, te apestan los pies**

**Disclaimer:** No nos pertenece de ninguna manera el Juego "The Legend of Zelda" o personajes y lugares relacionados.

**A/N: **

Alias-Hawk: SI! ADIVINARON! Esto es un collab mio y de Kitsune no baka… de hecho lo estamos escribiendo por Messenger. XDDD

Kitsune no baka: Wiii los bakas al ataque wii!!!...(oh demonios, no estamos solos me siento observado) -ve a todos los espectadores-...gomen por el momento random pero si este será un buen fic de humor si eres fangirl/boy Zelda mejor sal; si no toma la advertencia.

Alias-Hawk: si!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Alias-Hawk: Bien, ahora que todo se ha dicho; EMPECEMOS!!!!

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoX**

Era una hermosa mañana en el reino de Hyrule, el cielo estaba despejado y de un azul brillante; mientras que una suave brisa recorría las praderas.

Se respiraba un aire de paz en todo el reino gracias a los heroicos esfuerzos del Héroe del tiempo y de su majestad, la ahora Reina, Zelda.

En la distancia se encontraba el mercado, en donde el ajetreo y los gritos de las señoras tratando de conseguir una rebaja comenzaban a la par de las carreras incesantes de los residentes, apenas irrumpía el primer rayo de sol.

Todo regreso a su estado normal; rebosante de vida.

Pero más en la distancia se encontraba el castillo, una imponente construcción altamente custodiada; este es el centro de actividades de la familia real; pero más en específico de Su majestad la reina Zelda y de su recién esposo, el héroe del tiempo, Link.

Todo apuntaba a que esa iba a ser una mañana normal; de esas en donde no pasa absolutamente nada.

Pero todos estaban equivocados…

En cuanto los primeros rayos de sol bañaron el castillo, aquel aire de libertad y paz fue súbitamente interrumpido por aquello que hedía peor que la maldad misma.

Ese halo putrefacto envolvió toda la ciudad, y lentamente se fue expandiendo hacia Kakariko Village y Lon Lon Ranch.

Unas horas después todo Hyrule estaba cubierto por aquella hediondez, la cual era capaz de sofocar a las personas y al ganado; envenenar los sembradíos y el agua.

En medio de la peste y la confusión, todos se preguntaban que repugnante y maligno ser era capaz de tal atrocidad.

**Unas horas antes…**

Link dormía al lado de su recién desposada amante. Esa noche, el estaba teniendo un sueño bastante extraño, el cual se volvía más bizarro con el pasar de los minutos. Permítanme relatárselos…

_El se encontraba en el templo de la luz, esperando a recibir otro medallón._

_Este era un sueño habitual para el, en el cual el revivía parte de sus memorias. Pero algo cambió ese hecho._

_En vez de que apareciera uno de los sabios que el conocía, apareció una chica de cabello negro, largo y ondulado, y ojos verdes zafiro, la cual se movió fuera del sello que le correspondía y se acercó a Link._

_Esto fue una total sorpresa para el, pero permaneció parado en donde estaba._

_La misteriosa chica se acercó aún más y tomó las manos de Link. _

_Guardó silencio unos segundos y después lo miró directamente a los ojos…_

_-"Héroe del tiempo, por favor respóndeme esta pregunta…- dijo la chica, con cierto tono de pena._

_-" que es lo que quieres saber?"- preguntó Link_

_-"Por qué…. Por qué…"_

_-"si?"_

_-" Por qué COÑOS no compras un par de pantalones, puthamadre!!!! Cada vez que hago que subas una mendiga escalera, tu túnica sube y sube y sube, y la chigada cámara baja, y baja, y baja….ARGHHHHH!!! No lo soporto más!!!!"_

_La chica le dio una patada en la espinilla y luego se aventó al vacío, gritando como una psicópata histérica._

_Link cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose la espinilla y apretando la quijada para evitar que sus maldiciones se escucharan ; pero a pesar del dolor, algunos pensamientos rondaban por su mente… _

" _**hacerme** subir una escalera? Como es eso posible? Se referia a controlarme? Ni que YO fuera el personaje principal de un videojuego mundialmente famoso…"_

_Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la luz que siempre lo sacaba de la cámara de los sabios._

_Pero en vez de trasladarlo a uno de los puntos conocidos; lo dejó en Zora's domain._

_-"hmmm. Definitivamente hay algo raro en Zora's domain"- pensó Link en voz alta._

_Zora's Domain no era ese paraíso de aguas cristalinas que le recordaba; no, era todo lo contrario a ello..._

_Aquellas aguas cristalinas se habían transformado en un pantano verdoso con manchas de lama que flotaban en las orillas, mientras los cadáveres putrefactos y agusanados de lo que alguna vez fueron la tribu que regía los mares, ríos y océanos sobresalían levemente del pantano. _

_Link quedó horrorizado. La visión era horrible y la peste entrelazada del agua putrefacta y los cadáveres descompuestos era fatal._

_En un intento desesperado por salir, Link se dirigió a la cascada…esta estaba bloqueada por una gran roca gigante._

_-"Maldición!"- logró pronunciar Link._

_Su única salida estaba por la fuente sagrada de Lord Jabu Jabu._

_El se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia lo que parecía su única salvación y corrió escaleras arriba._

_Le quedaba poco oxígeno y su tolerancia a la peste era nula. _

_Por fin había llegado a la sala real! La peste era levemente más densa, pero a Link no le importó. _

_De repente Link detuvo su carrera, solo para encontrarse con lo que menos hubiera deseado que estuviera ahí…_

_El cadáver agusanado del Rey Zora estaba sentado justo enfrente de la puerta, bloqueándola por completo. _

_-"no puede ser…"-Logró mascullar Link; y tomando lo que le quedaba de aliento, gritó con todas sus fuerzas-" POR QUÉ NO TE MUEVES MALDITO PESCADO?!!!!"_

_Link se desplomó en el piso, siendo lentamente sofocado por la peste…_

Link despertó en su habitación, cubierto en sudor frió.

-"que demonios… una pesadilla?"- Dijo para su adentros-" es extraño, no había tenido una desde que eliminé a Ganon…"

A pesar de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, el estaba aliviado de que esa peste fuera solo una ilusión.

Unos minutos después se encontraba más aliviado, pero aún así no pudo conciliar el sueño y volver a dormir.

Volteó a ver por la ventana de la torre.

-"Hyrule se ve hermoso en el amanecer"-pensó, y volteó a ver a su amada.

-"Se ve hermosa mientras duerme"- y al pensar esto, un sentimiento cálido lo cubrió y el sonrió.

El regresó a la cama y se acostó.

En ese momento los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y su esposa comenzó a despertar.

- " buenos días Link" – dijo Zelda; todavía adormilada

Link sonrió.

-" buenos díiii----"

Zelda comenzó a moverse, se destapó y se trató de acercar a su esposo. Pero, ella notó que la sonrisa de este se congeló y se comenzó a transformar en una mueca de horror y asco.

Ante esta reacción, Zelda se consternó y se acercó todavía más a su cónyuge.

-" Link? Estas bien?" Preguntó esta.

En ese momento Link se desplomó sin ninguna razón aparente.

-" Amorcito?!"- Volvió a preguntar Zelda.

Pero Link no se movió.

Zelda, en su preocupación, bajo de la cama y lo intentó levantar, pero este era muy pesado, entonces lo volvió a dejar caer, esta vez, cerca de sus pequeños y delicados pies.

-"oh Farore, necesito ayuda!"- dijo Zelda, en un tono bastante preocupado.

Pero eso no fue necesario.

En el momento en el que Zelda se acercó a la ventana, escuchó como Link salió a toda prisa de la alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras el. Después pudo escuchar como Este volvía a tomar el aliento y bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

Zelda estaba pasmada. Que pudo haber hecho que el héroe del tiempo, aquel que salvó a Hyrule, exponiendo su vida en más de 200 ocasiones, haya salido corriendo como una niñita asustada?

-"oh, no…." –pensó Zelda.

Y si, tal y como lo pensó, Link regresó hecho una fiera al cuarto, sosteniendo un trapo a la altura de su nariz y boca.

Link estaba iracundo; ya que ese condenado olor, a parte de causarle acaras, fue uno de los elementos que le desencadenó tan desagradable pesadilla.

Pero, a pesar de esto, trató de controlar su furia y, teniendo el mayor tacto posible, logro pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

-" Cariño…. Tus pececitos…. APESTAN!!!!!!"

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoX**

Alias-Hawk: XDDDDD

Kitsune no baka: te encanta maltratar a las floristas …

(inner Kitsune no baka: aunque fue bastante divertido XDDD)

Alias-Hawk: bueno, debido a causas de fuerza mayor, nos tendremos que turnar en escribir capítulo y capítulo.

Kitsune no baka: pero si siempre escribimos juntos TT.TT mejor que lo escriba navi; wiii XDDD

AliasHawk: Tienes razón!... espera...no. -.-U

No olviden Review nuestro fic! Habrá leche y galletas para quien lo haga!!!


	2. Amnesia subita!

Cariño, te apestan los pies

**Disclaimer:** No nos pertenece de ninguna manera el Juego " the legend of Zelda" o personajes y lugares relacionados…blah.

**A/N: **

Alias-Hawk: tu turno de escribir Kitsune no Baka!

Kitsune no baka: mm con respecto a lo de la palabra "baka" es una forma de decir tonto o algo parecido aunq tmb se puede decir de cariño ((vease anime de naruto)) …………….mmmm ok este es otro capitulo wiiiiiiiiiiii XD

Alias-Hawk: Bien, entonces, empecemos!

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoX**

A la mañana siguiente todo Hyrule estaba tratando de desintoxicarse de la peste de los pies de su real majestad Zelda.

Se veía a las personas portar trapos para cubrirse ambos, boca y nariz, mientras grandes baldes de agua enjabonada cubrían los pisos del mercado y del castillo; pero a pesar de todo, el olor era resistente y se oponía a irse.

Mientras tanto, Link, al no poder soportar ni un instante más aquel terrible hedor, escapó en la noche, y decidió quedarse a dormir en su antigua casa en el árbol.

Sin embargo, leves trazas de la peste quedaron impregnadas en su memoria, y cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, llegaban las pesadillas recurrentes de aquel hedor, que lo envolvía y lo sofocaba, tan lenta y desquiciadamente, que pareciese que este tuviera mente y conciencia, y disfrutara del sufrimiento de Link.

Por ende, esa noche la pasó en vela, reflexionando todo lo sucedido.

-"Habrá sido muy rudo de mi parte haber salido del castillo sin avisar?"

-" que tal si ofendí a Zelda? Eso es lo mínimo que deseo…"

-"pero la peste era insoportable… Lo ameritaba?"

-"que voy a hacer?!"

Estos y otros pensamientos de remordimiento, tristeza y molestia vagaban sin rumbo por la mente del Héroe…

Pero se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar…

-"Link… en que piensas?"

Link casi sufre un paro cardiaco. COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE AQUEL DULCE FOCO DE INFECCIOSO HEDOR LO HUBIERA ENCONTRADO AHÍ?!!!

Trató de sonreír, de hacerla sentir cómoda; pero no pudo. Con cada inhalación aquel penetrante hedor iba taladrando, poco a poco, dentro de Link, y con cada exhalación, el sentía como si aquella putrefacta pestilencia le estuviera arrancando el alma.

Link no tuvo tiempo para meditar su acciones, y solo siguió sus impulsos; que lo condujeron hasta Lost woods; dejando a Zelda sola en lo que, alguna vez, le sirvió a Link como refugio.

Una vez en lost Woods, Link se detuvo cerca del Sacred Grove para recuperar el aliento.

Se tumbó al piso y pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente, todavía jadeando de la loca carrera que hizo.

Se volvió a poner de pié y aspiró profundamente el dulce y fresco aire del amanecer.

Sin embargo, aquel momento de libertad total fue mancillado por una presencia…

-"Mi amor, porque corriste tan súbitamente? Pareciese que estuvieras huyendo de algo o de alguien…"

Y, en el acto, Zelda lo abrazó.

Lo que para ella era una demostración de afecto, en ese momento, para Link, fue una especie de agarre de la muerte, que lo inmovilizó para dejarlo a merced de aquella insoportable emanación.

Link tomó todas sus fuerzas para tratar de dirigirse a la que ahora era su captora.

"Ze….Zel…. Por favor… no puedo respirar…me estas ahogando…"

Sin embargo, las palabras de Link no fueron lo suficientemente claras para que Zelda les entendiera.

"que dices, mi amor?"- le dijo Zelda, en el tono más tierno posible.

Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde, Link ya había sucumbido ante la peste.

" mi amor?"

A pesar de que Link ya no reaccionaba, Zelda tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que Link había perecido ante sus emanaciones.

Zelda se comenzó a asustar.

-"Link, porque no respondes?!"

Y en un intento desesperado para hacerlo reaccionar, Zelda recurrió a la violencia física; primero cachetadas… luego puñetazos….

-" Oh, por Din!! Link, Respondeme!!!!"

…Hasta recurrir a…

-" PUTHAMADRE!!!! Responde!!!!!!"

…azotarlo contra los árboles.

Todo el ajetreo provocó una reacción muy inusual en Link.

Debido a tantos golpes, uno de ellos causó un hematoma cerebral a Link, y eso le causó una amnesia a corto plazo.

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoX**

**A/N**

Kitsune no baka: buena excusa.

Alias-Hawk: no se me ocurrió nada más!! nnU

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoX**

Por lógica, los intentos tan extremistas que tomó Zelda para despertar a su querido, no lograron despertarlo.

Zelda estaba fatigada y perdió el control de sus piernas, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

-"Link… Responde… por favor…"

Y algo semejante a un milagro ocurrió. Link siempre cargaba un hada en caso de emergencia; y esta al dejar se sentir la presencia de su… acompañante?..., salió en su ayuda.

Después de estas palabras, Link se levantó como si nada, y se dirigió a Zelda.

-" eh, que pasa? Por que gritaaa---AAOUCH! MI CABEZA!!!... sabes que pasó, porque estoy todo astillado y le duele tanto la cabeza?"

Zelda se quedó pasmada, Era un milagro! Pero, claro, ella no le podía confesar que ella era la causante del desastre.

" ehhh…. Si! Fue… fue…"

Zelda no sabía que inventarle. Ella conocía muy bien lo molesto que Link se podía poner si alguien lo atacaba mientras el estuviera inconsciente; así que cualquier persona que ella mencionase en ese momento iba a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-" Si, dime por favor, para que a ese bastardo o perra la haga pagar! MWAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHA WAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Link estaba fuera de si; y ese comentario lo demostraba a la perfección; así que para no impacientar a su marido, ella dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-"Fue… fue Mido!"

-"que? Mido?"- preguntó Link, incrédulo de la respuesta; ya que DEFINITIVAMENTE un Kokiri no tiene la fuerza para poder levantar a un adulto.

Zelda sabía que, probablemente, se había descubierto con esa respuesta, por lo que trató de componer su mentirita.

-"No, espera! Fue Ruto!"

Eso aprecia algo más ingenioso; así que prosiguió.

-" Si! Fue Ruto disfrazada de Mido!"

Perfecto! Era creíble! Zelda estaba casi segura de que no la descubrirían…

-"Osea que Ruto le robó la ropa a Mido, se la pudo a pesar de que no le quedara, para venir al bosque y azotarme contra los árboles?"- Preguntó Link.

Uh, uh. Ahora su historia era menos creíble que antes.

-" s…si?"- respondió Zelda.

"Ah, okay, en un segundo vuelvo."- Gritó Link mientras se alejaba para tomar el atajo de Lost woods a Zora's Domain.

Zelda estaba agradecida con las diosas porque Link no descubrió su mentira, por más incoherente que fuera.

Media hora más Tarde, Zelda pudo ver como Link se acercaba, sosteniendo una charola gigante con sushi azul.

Link se acercó cariñosamente a Zelda y le ayudó a levantarse.

-"espero que te guste el sushi para la cena"- Dijo Link.

Y se fueron caminando juntos.

Un poco antes de la mitad del trayecto, Link se detuvo súbitamente.

-"eww, todavía apesta… no creerás que el sushi se echó a perder, cierto?"- Le comentó Link a Zelda.

Zelda se quedó pasmada… la peste no se había marchado!!! Y volver a sufrir un incidente como el de ayer en la mañana; jamás!

La Reina se quedó pensando unos segundos en la primera justificación ingeniosa que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

-"n-no, yo no huelo nada…"- titubeó su majestad, y continuó -"pe-pero como a que huele? Digo, para darme una idea…

Link nunca había sido bueno para las descripciones. Por lo que trató de ser lo más claro posible.

-"como…como a los pies de Mido cuando no se los lavaba, más un zora muerto… más… más… Lon Lon Ranch. Algo así. Que asco no?

Zelda estaba a punto de ser descubierta, por lo que recurrió a la ley de la inocencia fingida, capítulo no. 3, parrafo 5:

_Uno nunca tiene la culpa de nada, solo los demás…_

Así que decidió aplicarlo de tal manera; el problema era que… el único cerca era Link.

-" emmm, no serias tu mi amor?"

Perfecto! Zelda se salió del problema!

-" digo, cuando fue la última vez que te bañaste?"

Link se quedó estupefacto. No podía recordarlo!!!!

Caminaron en silencio hasta el castillo, Zelda iba rezando mentalmente de que Link no descubriera su "mentirita piadosa" y Link tratando de recordar cuando fué la ultima vez que tomó una ducha.

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoX**

Alias-Hawk: aww… originalmente este capítulo iba a ser más largo… pero eso hubiera sido excesivo… me duelen los dedos, Kitsune no Baka, te dejo que te encargues de las notas de los autores al final, yo me voy a echar una siestecita…

Kitsune no baka: mmm casi se me olvida quien mande mas reviews mandaremos un peluche de link en forma chibi ((chiquito)) y las galletas si son choquis **dialirvi.**

Gracias **La generala **ojala nos siguas escribiendo y veindo nuestras tonterias wiiiii XD.

Alias-Hawk: de hecho, no. Esas tienen derechos de autor.

No olviden mandar sus lindos y apreciables reviews!!!


End file.
